


His little slut

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Fucked Up, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: It had taken time but finally she was the perfect little slut Valentino had always wanted. She would forever stay as his perfect whore. Oh he loved her so much.
Relationships: Vaggie/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 43





	His little slut

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo!! I am a huge Vaggie stan now as well and I wanna write as many ships with her as possible xD I'll probably do a Yandere harem with her as well because she deserves it!  
> Also I really wanna play as Vaggie in a roleplay so if you're interested then please send me a message! I beg you!  
> Discord: SmolTwistedBean  
> Tumblr: SmolTwistedBean

Valentino checked his watch on his wrist and he hummed in thought. The man took a sip from his tea, using a spoon to eat a little bit of cake that his personal chef had made him. He used a napkin to wipe his mouth clean. Yes, that had been quite a nice snack but he should probably go and check on his pet.

With calm steps, Valentino started to walk towards a room, far away from the others rooms in his mansion. The room was also soundproof, so obviously no screams or whines could be heard from there. No matter how loud they were. Oh and his pet could be very loud. He knew that by now. But his slut had disobeyed him again and so he had to punish her. It was a pure pleasure for him though.

Finally he reached the room and turned the doorknob, stepping inside and locking the door behind him as well.  
The sight in front of him was just so delectable and beautiful. 

His little slut was tied up to the bed, her legs spread apart for him. She had a vibrator in her pussy and a large dildo in her ass. The vibrator had been on for almost 6 or 7 hours now. It had definitely been awhile. His whore also had her mouth gagged and he could see the drool rolling down her chin. Of course she also had on a blindfold. God did he love see her this way. She was just so fucking hot. He loved her so much. She was the only one he would ever love at this point.

Valentino stepped over to her and removed her blindfold. Her green eyes were a lustful mess. He chuckled and removed her gag too. But she couldn't really speak right now. After all she had so many orgasms at this point so she was very weak and covered in her own sweat and love juices. He loved that.

"Will you be good for daddy now whore?" He asked as Vaggie nodded and whimpered, like the slut she was, pulling on her restraints as she whined. "Yes! Just p-please touch me! Please fuck m-me! I need you please~" He loved how much he had broken her down at this point.

His hand teasingly ran over her nipples, making her shiver and whimper more. "I don't think you deserve to be fucked, you were such a bad girl after all." There were tears streaming down Vaggie's face from all of the overstimulation. "I-I am sorry! I'll do anything! Please..." Her stubbornness was starting to disappear and he loved that.

She was so much better as a mindless obedient slut. His perfect sex toy. He removed his pants and boxers, letting his cock sprung out as her eyes widened with desire. He got on the bed and between her legs, pressing it to her mouth as she hungrily started to suck on his cock.

Valentino grinned and he moaned out in pleasure, gripping onto her hair as he facefucked her like the fucktoy she was for him. "Take that you slut~ You love master's cock so much, don't you~" Of course he knew she couldn't respond but he loved seeing her so weak to him and the lust she was feeling. 

Valentino let his cum spill into her mouth and he forced her to swallow all of it. She was so beautiful like this, some cum dripping down her face, as she was panting heavily. He kissed her forehead and grinned down on her. "Such a good slut~ Daddy is so proud of you~" His voice was mocking but he knew and could see that she was happy to hear those words. He petted her head as she leaned in like a pet desperate for praise. "Good girl." He said again and watched as she received yet another orgasm from the vibrator buzzing in her pussy. Oh yes, he really had found the perfect fuck doll for himself. The absolute best fuck toy.

"Daddy isn't satisfied yet, so I will use you more as a treat~" He purred and at this point Vaggie had completely broken down. She used to fight, cry, beg him to stop. But now she was all his and she was a complete slut for his cock. He loved her so much. He grinned as he watched her eyes looking up at him. "Fuck me daddy! Please fuck me!" She begged and as soon as his large cock entered her pussy did she let out a loud moan of pleasure and begged him to go harder.

Oh this was gonna be a fun few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! I really appreciate it! Comments would really make my day!!


End file.
